My Baby
by BadWolfStark
Summary: Katie loves dolls, even at the age of 17. She loves the Realistic baby dolls, the Barbie dolls, the glass dolls..She collects them. Her birthday is approaching and all she wants is a good guy doll... (WARNING THIS WILL PROBABLY CONTAIN MESSED UP THINGS! AKA A GIRL TREATING CHUCKY AS A BABY! AND CHUCKY LIKING IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)(ALSO ON WATTPAD!)


"Katie, I can't believe you still play with dolls" Katie's Brother Matt said with disgust as he looks around her room where mainly realistic baby dolls and Barbies held. Katie rolled her eyes as she plugged in her iPhone 5 into the charger.

"If you don't like it leave.." Katie muttered to Matt, Matt grumbled incoherent words.

"Mom wants you..she has an early birthday present" Matt yelled as he ran out of the room. Katie's heart skipped a beat , smiling to herself. It has to be a Good Guy Doll! Katie ran down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, Matt and their mother were waiting at the table with a medium size box.

"Now before you open this, this thing...it has been pre-loved.." Katie's mom Dawn said as she looked at Katie unsure.

"Okay mom! I understand!" Katie yelled excitedly as she carefully began to open the gift to only be met with a cardboard box. Katie took in a deep breath before opening the box.

"A Good Guy Doll!" Katie yelled as she carefully took the doll out. The doll was currently pre-loved as it had scars going down its face.

"It's so fugly and creepy!" Matt pointed out as he stared at the doll. Katie glared at her brother before hugging the doll to herself.

"Thank you so much mom!" Katie yelled to Dawn as she ran upstairs to find a place for her new doll in her room. Her room was very crowded with dolls left and right the only free space was her bed so she sat down on her bed.

"I wonder what your name is?" Katie asked as she sat the doll in her lap.

"Hi! I'm Chucky, Wanna play?" The doll's voice rang out. Katie broke out a smile before picking the doll up and bring Chucky to the bathroom.

"Okay hold still, Chucky, I'm going to clean you up" Katie whispered to the doll as she wet a washcloth and gently watered down his crazy red hair and washed out the dirt from his face.

"Chucky, I'm going to have to wash your clothes!" Katie muttered as she began to unbuckle the overalls, at the end Chucky was left with nothing.

"Hold on I'll grab a blanket!" Katie gently whispered as she left..Coming back with a medium size baby blanket. Wrapping it around the red headed doll.

"Now you're all warm, my baby" Katie said, smiling as she cradled Chucky like a baby...

-With Chucky-

"What does this bitch think she's doing!?" Chucky angrily thought as she carried him to a laundry room.

"You see Chucky, you'll now have clean clothes" Katie gently said to him as she put in his small articles of clothing into the washer.

"Fuck You!" Chucky angrily thought as she carried Chucky back to her room.

"This is going to be your spot Chucky!" Katie said, as she sat Chucky down gently.

"What the actual fuck! It's like Tiffany all over again" Chucky thought as he was put in a playpen. It surprisingly didn't have any dolls in it..It had two extra blankets apart from the one he was wrapped in.

"Okay Chucky! Be a good boy! Mommy has to go do her chores!" Katie said in a baby voice before bending down and kissing Chucky. Chucky's heart skipped a beat as Katie than turned and left. Chucky.

"Jesus!" Chucky whispered as he got up on his feet, the blanket still wrapped around him. He angrily glared at the door, realizing he couldn't escape the playpen of horrors. Chucky sighed as he laid down on the blankets, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

An Hour Later/With Katie

Katie just finished the last of her chores, and all she wanted to do was play with Chucky. Making her way back to her room with Chucky's now washed clothes. As Katie opened her door, she immediately saw Chucky.

"What the hell!" Katie whispered as she saw her new doll, eyes closed and breathing up and down, her doll was sleeping? Her mind was running a million thoughts. Slowly reaching over the playpen to Chucky.

"Chucky" Katie softly whispered as she gently placed a hand on Chucky's small shoulders, shaking the doll. Chucky groaned in annoyance before smacking his lips..opening one eye..

"What's up doll face"


End file.
